


Massaging Your Mind

by incaseyoufic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Massaging, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incaseyoufic/pseuds/incaseyoufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eager to get rid of some knots in his back, Dan gets Phil to massage him. The way Dan sounds during the act is a bit too exciting for Phil and Things escalate. Oneshot phanfic (I am officially in the trash bin and no one can get me out).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massaging Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read the NSFW stuff stop at "The last thing he remembered was the musky scent of Phil's hair." Enjoy!

Dan knows his posture is crap, but really, this is getting ridiculous. The sofa crease is one obvious indicator that Dan spends _way_ too much time in his signature "browsing position". It always starts out the same way: he'll plonk down on the couch, loyal to the same exact spot every time, and open his laptop. He'll attempt for some time to maintain a straight back, but inevitably, and unnoticeably, he'll slump backwards, ass ending up almost at the very edge of the sofa, chin receding into his neck. Not attractive. And certainly _not_ helpful for maintaining a healthy back structure. He'd made a joke once about being horribly crippled by the age of 23 because of this horrible sitting habit.

Well now Dan actually _is_ 23, and though he may not be crippled, he was getting really fucking sore. There had to be at least four egg-sized knots in his neck and upper back. One below his left shoulder blade is so bad it's actually _tingling_. He'd quickly ran a Google search last night before finally going to sleep at 2AM for simple pain-relieving exercises. _Slowly, carefully roll your neck from side to side, from chin to back; open up your chest by pressing your palm against the wall and turning away_ – exercise.

Two problems there: one, Dan knows he's too fucking lazy to actually do any form of exercise (though he really was giving the running thing a shot, really he was) come on who are we kidding. And two, he really needed to start going to bed earlier. And just generally getting off the internet for more hours of the day.

Okay, maybe not staying away from the internet so much as trying to fucking correct his posture for Queen's sakes.

In the meantime, he really needed to find something quick to fix his back and neck.

Sighing in annoyance, Dan closed the lid of his laptop. Blinking blearily, he checked the time, realizing he should probably go to sleep soon, depending on what time –

_2:36 AM_

Dammnit.

~~

_Thursday, 9:01PM_

"Hello! Okay guys, let's try not to break Younow for the millionth time. That'd be great."

Another Younow show. Dan really enjoyed these; it was a chance to interact with his audience in a fairly unique way. He'd stopped being overwhelmed by how fricken fast the chat moved ages ago, but it was still a bit knackering how many thousands of people still came to this hour of internet hang-out.

Halfway into the show he catches himself rubbing at a sore spot on the back of his neck. His discomfort must have been quite obvious on his face, because not a second later there was a fucking _torrent_ of concerned comments flooding the chat.

_Omg Dan are you okay?_

_DAN YOU'RE TOUCHING YOUR NECK OMG_

_Notice me senpaaaai~_

_Bae DON'T BE HURTIN_

_DAN I'LL GIVE YOU A MASSAGE_

_Where's Phil mebbe he can massage you 3_

Dan chuckled and raised his hands up in mock defense. "Woah, hey guys, calm down! It's just – you know, too many hours of computering and internetting. But you're all worth it." Another laugh escaped him as he read the continuing flood of concerned comments, asking if he was okay, if they were all being too demanding, if he just needed to take better care of himself (most definitely).

"Yeah, I realized – I realized last night that, among other things, I should _probably_ at least _attempt_ to go to bed earlier. Yeah, that might be good."

_DAN I'LL SING YOU A LULLABLY ADD ME ON SKYPE_

_Dan srsly go to slep earlier_

_PHIL CAN SING YOU A LULLABY OMG ROMANCE_

The brunette chuckled and rolled his eyes. His fans certainly were an imaginative lot.

"And on that note, I shall sign out. Thanks you guys! I'll hopefully upload a new video soon!"

_Thursday, 10:03PM_

"Dan, are you hungry?"

Dan could hear Phil banging around in the kitchen, most likely scrounging up something to eat. Smiling to himself, Dan realized that it had become somewhat of a ritual: whoever was not hosting a Younow session would wait until the other was finished, and then they would have a snack or tea (coffee in Dan's case) and maybe play a video game.

"Just a sec!" Dan pressed the _Tweet_ button, officially announcing the ending of the Younow session with his fans. He followed his curious nose into the kitchen, where Phil was apparently dressing a bowl of popcorn.

"When did you make that? I didn't even here the microwave!"

Phil chuckled. "I guess you were too engrossed in your session. Was it good?" He poured a bag of pickle seasoning onto the popped kernels. Turning to Dan, his eyes crinkled, his head cocked to the side and he frowned. "You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Dan let his arm fall heavily. He'd been rubbing at the knot below his shoulder blade. It was really acting up tonight. He hoped it would be quiet during sleep and stop fucking twitching.

"Are you sore?" Abandoning his popcorn, Phil stepped around Dan and poked lightly at the spot Dan had been worrying. "It wouldn't surprise me, with your horrible posture."

"Hey, you're just as bad!" Obviously that wasn't true, but Dan felt a little bit too on the spot right now.

Phil scoffed. "I am so not. You practically melt into that sofa. You're like a permanent algal crust, whereas I'm just an inter-tidal visitor." Smirking, he went back to his popcorn, shoving a handful in his mouth, making a sound of contentment.

Dan cringed. "Ew, do _not_ say crusty. That's worse than –"

"No, don't say it!"

" _Moist."_

Phil laughed and covered his ears. "The worst!" He uncovered his ears. "Anyways. Hopefully you feel better in the morning."

Dan didn't mention that he'd been sore like this now for about a week. And that every time he got out of bed it was slightly worse than the day before. He didn't want to worry Phil – probably he'd already failed in that respect, but still. No sense in making things worse.

"Anyways, do you want some of this?"

Dan shrugged. "Sure. Want to play some Halo?"

Phil smiled, blue eyes lighting up with challenge. "Definitely."

A small voice in the back of Dan's head said ' _but Dan, didn't you want to start going to bed earlier? You know when you really get into Halo with Phil you'll stay up for hours! Bad move, mate!'_ Dan retaliated by thinking that Phil usually went to bed around midnight now, and that Dan would just shadow his flat mate when the time came.

~~

 _What the hell is wrong with me seriously_.

Dan lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling, too afraid to look at the clock. He could tell it was late in the morning by how loud the world was outside.

He and Phil had ended up waging an all-out war against each other in Halo, much like their epic "Dan versus Phil" video for _DanandPhilGames_ , and it had been too fun to stop. Phil had gone to bed at nearly 1AM, yawning his face off, making a comment that Dan should head to bed too.

And _really_ , Dan had _meant_ to, but then – Halo was so addictive, even on solo mode. _Just five more minutes_ had somehow turned into _oh God when did it become 3AM?!_

With a loud, self-depreciating sigh, Dan kicked himself out of bed. Because he is _not a wuss._

Also Phil was apparently making something undeniably delicious for breakfast/brunch/whatever the hell meal it was.

Phil couldn't stop the slightly-pitying chuckle that escaped him upon seeing Dan finally emerge from his bedroom, tousle-haired and bleary-eyed.

"Dan, it's nearly noon! I'm making lunch!"

"Uuuuugggh, don't tell me!" Groaning in mortification, Dan slumped onto the couch with a sigh. He rubbed his face vigorously, trying to banish away the last remnants of sleepiness. "Did you already watch the new episode of Haikyuu then?"

Phil shook his head, smiling in that endearing way of his. "Nope! I almost did – you're lucky. I was going to wait until exactly noon and then watch it. You had five minutes to spare, sleeping beauty."

Suddenly an image of Phil leaning over Dan's corpse-like slumbering body, about to land a kiss, invaded Dan's mind. _Wow I've been looking at way too much phanart dear God._ _Nothing like a good volleyball anime to clear that up_. "What episode is it again? I'll set it up."

"I think we're on episode 20? I dunno, they're in a tournament."

"Phil, you just described literally _every_ sports anime ever."

Halfway through the episode, Phil was distracted by Dan's movements beside him. In his peripheral vision he could see his clearly uncomfortable flatmate rubbing hard at what had to be a stubborn knot in his neck. For a while Phil ignored his friend's plight, focusing on the anime. His thin attention to the program melted altogether when he heard a quiet groan of pain from beside him.

"Dan, seriously-"

"I _know_ , Phil –"

"You need to get a massage or something."

Dan sighed loudly and grumbled out a reply. "Yeeaaaaah, probs. Hah, that's what everyone was saying on the Younow chat yesterday." _And that you should be the one to do it?_

"Do you know any RMTs in London?"

At Dan's blank answering look Phil slumped a bit.

"Registered massage therapist."

"Ooooh. No. I don't. Anyways, it's not that bad, really. Just annoying. I've never had knots like these before. I'm sure they'll go away if I keep rubbing at them."

Phil "hmmed" and decided to let it go. For now. Dan could be really stubborn about things like this – which was a bit typical, in Phil's opinion. The younger was just extremely lazy when it came to physical improvement. Granted, the two had taken up running recently, and it wasn't going completely horribly (yes, they still complained of a bloody taste in their throats at the end of the day), but any progress in the fitness department was like a small flicker, easily blown out by the slightest breath.

~~

_Monday, 11:27PM_

Phil practically had to push Dan up the stairs into their flat. He was tired too; their Radio Show had been particularly exhausting for some reason. Probably it had been the extreme physical demands of their "Dan VERSUS Phil" segment – really, trying to complete a horse-jumping course with Wellingtons on? Who thinks of these?! With his clumsiness Phil had been extremely dumb-founded he'd not broken a wrist, or an ankle. Or his face.

Groaning and being generally a little bit over-dramatic, Dan finally made it to the top. "Fuck, what the fucking shit was that about? Who even – _seriously._ Ridiculous."

Phil had to laugh – sometimes Dan's incoherent rambling was adorable.

"Damnit," the younger grumbled. He was rubbing at a spot below his collar bone now.

Phil moaned in sympathy. "A new knot?"

"Whatever. Let's just – are you hungry? I want a snack before bed."

"Which will hopefully be by midnight? With me, yes?"

There was an awkward five seconds of silence before Phil turned red in the face, realizing the unintended meaning in his sentence. He flapped his arms around as Dan's eyes widened in disbelief, a surprised chuckle erupting from his mouth.

"Wait, no – I mean, I didn't – ah, you're not _sleeping_ with me – you – I don't know!"

"Phil! Stop, stop, I knew what you meant. You're ridiculous!" Dan full out laughed as the tip of Phil's exposed ear flushed. "Oh God, imagine if you'd said that on Live Radio? There would _literally_ be an apocalypse in the phandom." He paused for a minute, nose scrunching as his mouth drops open in a screech. "A _phan_ -ocalypse. The phanart Phil! _The PHANART!_ "

"Oh God, I think Tumblr would explode," Phil laughed. "And yes, I am a bit famished. Maybe some toast."

Dan leaned against the counter, silently watching as Phil prepared them toast (Dan's with cheese on it), fingers tapping out a random rhythm against the surface. "Hm, you know, _you_ could always give me a massage." At most times his fans were crazy (and who could blame them really, for subscribing to Dan's channels), but good ideas did come from time to time. Dan's hectic schedule didn't allow for much room to make appointments for non-essential things like getting a massage. Between Youtube, the radio show, and random interviews, he _really_ didn't have that much time. Phil's schedule was basically an echo of Dan's, and he was a lot more easily accessible, being his flatmate. Obviously Phil didn't have the same training as an RMT, but Dan was a lot more comfortable with the idea of his friend of five years touching him than some random person. A lot of the discomfort seemed to be radiating from his neck, and Dan _did not like_ other people touching his neck. It had taken a lot of mental breadth to even allow his own flatmate to touch his neck. Hell he'd even let Phil slap fake multiple fake tattoos there for their Punk Edits video.

"Erm, I dunno Dan, what if I do it wrong, and like, break you? Or something?"

Giving Phil a quick scan, Dan could appreciate that Phil did not appear obviously uncomfortable at the suggestion that he give Dan a massage. A little bit of tension evaporated from the younger's shoulders and he gave his flatmate a crooked smile.

"Nah, I _really_ don't think even you could make it worse."

Phil's mouth morphed into a crooked frown, eyebrows furrowed. "What does that mean, _even_ I couldn't make it worse? So much faith in me, Dan!" He gave a sad little sniffle.

Dan rolls his eyes. "Oh don't even! You're so bloody clumsy, we both know it!" He ducked to avoid the piece of cheese Phil threw at him. "What the fuck! You're always complaining that I make the kitchen messy, and there ya go, throwing cheese onto the floor! _Sick._ "

Halfway through eating their toast, Dan approached the subject of massages again. "So, will you help me out then? Are you _up to the challenge_ of calming the population of raging knots in my back and neck?"

Phil chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah, sure. We'll at least try it out. I'll probably be complete rubbish and paralyze you or something."

"Do you promise to go to sleep right after we're finished?"

"That sounded _weird_ , Phil."

"Oh shush, you. But seriously, I'll do this only if you go to bed before 2AM." Phil told the blush rising on his cheeks to _go away thank you very much_ , this was serious business. Calming down though, was proving difficult; he was about to have his hands all over his flatmate, for an extended period of time, in quite a serious atmosphere.

"Yes mum. I promise."

Phil squinted his eyes in suspicion of Dan's sincerity. Sometimes he really couldn't tell when his flatmate was being sarcastic. "Okaaay. So it's about midnight right now – about my bed time, I'll have you know – that gives us some time."

There was some semi-awkward shuffling around as Dan tried to make himself optimally comfortable on his bed. Ideally, he would later be so relaxed from Phil's ministrations that slumber would just take him under immediately after, and he'll wake up with no knots and everything will be just peachy. Phil just stood kind of awkwardly next to the bed, waiting for Dan to stop wriggling around on his front. His eventual resting position atop the blankets has his hands folded beneath his forehead, lying on his stomach.

"You're not taking your shirt off?" The expanse of Dan's clothed back might make Phil's mind stop raging with nerves, but if he was going to deliver a massage, he wanted to do it right.

Dan's head popped up from his hands. "Ah, yeah I guess so. That'd make it easier, right?" It's not like Phil hadn't seen him shirtless before. Dan was pretty sure Phil's seem him naked at one point. They'd even wrestled before, in just their bathing suits. But all of that had been playful. The now slightly tense, heavy atmosphere of Dan's bedroom was injecting a seriousness into all of this that was completely unnecessary, in his opinion.

Phil stayed stood by the bed as Dan sat up and removed his shirt, throwing it to the heap of clothes by his bed. He gave the ever-growing pile a glare before rolling his eyes and resuming his position on the bed.

"Alrighty, do your worst." He closed his eyes, preparing to (hopefully) lose himself in relaxation. After a moment he heard Phil clear his throat.

"Erm, where should I – do you want me to straddle you?"

Dan cringed and laughed out loud. Phil was so bloody awkward sometimes. "Bloody hell Phil, don't make this so awkward! It's just a massage! Just pretend it's like when you put sun lotion on me in Jamaica."

Another few seconds passed and Dan was seriously considering man-handling his friend on to the bed, when Phil finally moved to straddle the back of his thighs.

"Thank _God,_ " Dan mumbled into his hands.

"Hey hey, first lesson in massage therapy, don't rush it."

"Since when are you an expert in – aaaaaaah, fffff –" All further opinions and words dissolved in Dan's brain as Phil's extremely warm hands began kneading into his shoulder blades.

While he mapped out Dan's back, Phil tried to recall in the last week where Dan had complained about knots. He winced in sympathy when he felt an obvious knot beneath the left shoulder blade. "Geez Dan, how did this happen?" He leaned more of his weight on his hands as he started working the knot out, cringing as the ball of choked muscle shifted violently beneath his hands. "It's really bad!"

"I knooow," Dan moaned unhappily. "It's been getting worse. I've been trying to correct my posture, really I have." He yelped in pain as he felt Phil's thumbs _digging_ painfully into the center of the knot, feeling the egg-sized tension shift around under his skin. "Jesus Christ, Phil! Don't be so violent! Use your palms instead of your thumbs!"

Phil sat back and sighed. "See, I knew I'd be rubbish at this."

"Hey hey don't stop! You're not rubbish. It started out fine, just go back to how you were doing it before!" Dan flumped back down and waited patiently for Phil to resume, really hoping he would.

Forcefully banishing his heart beat from his throat, Phil obeyed, placing his hands back on Dan's shoulder blades. There was too much friction between his palms and the warm skin. Biting his lip, Phil eyed the contents of Dan's room quickly, scanning for anything similar to massage oil. He felt his face heat up as his eyes landed on Dan's bedside table, probably containing lube for… Phil didn't want to think about that. Neither of them have had time for intimate relationships, their careers demanding all of their attention. But still, Dan is a young man, with hormones – it was not unlikely there might be some kind of –

"Phiiiil, keep going please," Dan whined impatiently.

"Um, is there – do you want oil? It'll be easier."

It was amazing, Phil reflected, how he could feel the minute shifts in the muscles, tendons and knots underneath his hands as Dan shifted on the bed, reaching forward to open his bedside table.

"Here." Dan reached around him to pass Phil the small bottle of lube. He sighed again, hoping Phil got on with it.

Raising his eyebrow, Phil read on the bottle that the lubrication heated up with friction. "Convenient," he murmured.

"S'not like it's getting used for much else these days," Dan mumbled sarcastically. He relaxed again when he feels Phil's warm hands smooth out the oil on his back. A small sigh escapes him as he settles.

"Okay," Phil mumbled to himself. He resumed, kneading out the stubborn knot at Dan's left shoulder.

"God this feels _amaaaazing_ ," moaned Dan sleepily.

Phil chuckled. "My Youtube alias has gotta mean something, eh?"

Ten quiet minutes passed and Phil's wrists are demanding him to stop. Plus, he realized Dan probably fell asleep. Smiling to himself, Phil gives Dan's shoulder a light shake. No response. Yup, definitely asleep. He glanced at the clock. Well, at least one good thing came from the massage; Dan was asleep before one AM. Exhaling in relief that he was finished, Phil went to his bedroom and did his best to suppress any physical response his body may have had to massaging Dan.

~~

_Thursday, 9:32PM_

"Oh yeah, thanks guys for the suggestion. The knot in my back was no match for Phil!"

As soon as Dan said the sentence he inwardly cringed. No more than a second later the Younow chat was flooded by fans screaming (because it was all in caps) about Phil massaging Dan.

_omg that's so hawt_

_that was so nice of pHil!1_

_dang I want a massage too!_

_omg did you guyz film it I want to seeeee 3_

Dan rolled his eyes and smiled. "No, we did not film it. C'mon guys. I mean I know you all stalk us constantly but seriously."

At 10:06PM Dan ended the session. He leaned back in his computer chair, exhaling in a huff. Some of his fans were a _bit too obsessed_ with the idea of him and Phil being together. Dan didn't doubt that after tonight there'd be an explosion of massage-related phanart circulated on Tumblr. Well, it was partly his own fault, he supposed; he never has discouraged the phandom from writing or drawing what they wanted.

Speaking of massages...

Closing his eyes, Dan rolled his shoulders and neck around. He hadn't bothered Phil for another massage since Monday night, but the knots had since made an angry appearance. Maybe Phil wouldn't mind...

Dan left his room, hoping Phil was up for another massage therapy session. He'd been complaining about sore wrists on Tuesday.

Phil was at his computer, editing a video, when Dan approached. He softly knocked.

"Hey Phil," he greeted, walking in. Phil took off his headphones, smiling as Dan flopped onto his green covers. "Oof!"

"Hello! Live show over then?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "No Phil, I just abandoned them all in the middle of it."

Phil stuck his tongue out and moved to put his headphones back on.

"Rude," Dan laughed. "Can you give me another massage? I mean, if you're not - um, are you almost done editing?"

"Oh, yeah, just like, ten more minutes and I should be done." Phil put his headphones back on and turned around, glad to have a reason to hide his reddening face. His heart had skipped a beat when Dan had said the word "massage". Monday night's session had ruined Phil completely. It had been difficult to look at Dan the same way the next day.

Just... the _sounds_ Dan had made. No human, regardless of gender, could have gone through hearing those moans and groans for that long without feeling _some_ level of arousal. And it was Phil's own hands that had made Dan produce those evil sounds. Phil had never been able to make anyone react like that to anything before. So, yes, he was now _ruined_ , no thanks to his overly vocal flatmate, and the prospect of a repeat experience was almost giving him heart palpitations.

Phil realized that he'd just been staring blankly at his computer screen for the last five minutes without actually doing any editing. Blowing out a huff of frustration, he saved and closed the program, promising himself he'd do it in the morning. Clearing his throat, he took off his headphones and turned around. Dan was slumped on his bed engrossed in a game on his phone.

Dan looked up and smiled. "I am _so_ close to levelling up oh my God."

Phil chuckled (hoping it sounded more normal than he felt). He cleared his throat again and approached the bed. "Cool. Um, so, massage?"

"Yes please!" Not missing a beat, he threw off his black shirt and flipped onto his stomach. "Got the oil?"

Heart beating into his throat, Phil was hit with a _genius_ idea that would definitely dilute his rapidly growing arou - _embarrassment_. "Yeah. But, I think you should sit up. You know, so I can sit behind you."

Dan quirked an eyebrow at Phil but then shrugged and sat up. "Sure whatevs. Probably better for your wrists, right?"

"Yeah, exactly." _Wow why didn't I just say that in the first place?_ Phil breathed out in private relief. He grabbed the oil and covered his hands. Knowing that there was no way his friend would feel any evidence of his excitement allowed Phil to relax. Phil bit his lip as he realized another dilemma. If he massaged Dan _too_ well, not only would he make _noises,_ he would keep coming back for more, because inevitably the knots would resurface. But if he was crap at it (on purpose), the intervals between massages would be less. But, obviously Phil didn't want his best friend to be uncomfortable when he could easily fix things, so...

"Did you fall asleep sitting up?" Dan asked, turning his head to look at Phil.

Phil clicked his tongue. "Just warming up my wrists. Stop being so impatient!" Taking his own advice Phil quickly stretched his wrists out. "Alright, here we go!"

"It's worse underneath the left shoulder blade this time," Dan mumbled. "Mmmm, yeah, right there."

Phil inhaled deeply, forcing his body to relax. _It's just a massage. It's just Dan._

_Goddamn but he has a nice back... Focus, Lester!_

Ten minutes later Phil was tempted to just _leave the room_ because surely, any person at this point would have cracked. Phil wasn't sure but he didn't think Dan would appreciate Phil shoving him down onto his stomach and climbing on top and -

"Hey Phil," Dan mumbled.

"Um, yeah?" Phil winced when he heard his voice crack.

"I really think it would be better if I was on my stomach, with you behind me. How are your wrists?"

"They're okay." _Shit. I can't lie under pressure._

Dan moved to lie on his stomach. "Just like, five more minutes?"

 _Shit shit shitty shit._ Maybe if he _told_ Dan about the sounds he made - no, that would be too embarrassing. _Damnit_. Phil took two calming breaths before he was somewhat sure Dan wouldn't feel anything if Phil straddled him. _Just five more minutes, and then I can..._

Phil attempted to shut off his brain when he sat on the back of Dan's thighs. Thankfully Dan seemed to be too relaxed to make any noise louder than a contented sigh.

"Thanks," Dan murmured. He raised up into cobra and moved his shoulders around. "Feels better."

Phil exhaled in relief. He got off the bed and made to leave the room. "Going to go brush my teeth and stuff." He could feel Dan staring at the back of his head but did not turn around to meet his eyes. He didn't want Dan to see how flushed he was.

~~

_Friday morning_

"How's your back?" Phil asked lightly while he poured some cereal.

"Okay, thanks. How's my cereal?"

"Hey! You said last week that I could have some!"

Dan laughed. "I know I know calm down! I'll have some too." He grabbed a bowl and some milk from the fridge. Cereal and coffees in hand, they both sat at the table in their favourite coloured chairs.

"You're really good at giving massages. Seriously, you could do it full-time I think."

 _Ahaha noooo I couldn't - I would die of blood haemorrhaging or something._ "Heh, good to know I have a back-up career if the internet implodes!"

They each spent a few minutes clearing some notifications on their phones. Phil didn't know if he was imagining the awkward silence or if Dan could feel it too.

Dan's fingers started tapping out a rhythm on the table. Another minute passed and his leg started vibrating. Phil looked up from his phone and noticed that Dan's eyes remained static while his fingers scrolled against his phone screen.

Another minute passed before Dan sighed explosively and put his phone down. "Phil."

A few seconds passed before Phil realized nothing would follow. "… Dan?"

"What is..." Dan gestured between and at the both of them, " _this?"_

"Erm, breakfast?"

Dan pursed his lips and frowned. Now both of his legs were bouncing in agitation. "Come on. Don't be dense. Have I done something? Said something? It wouldn't be the first time."

Phil recalled for a second when Dan and him first agreed to move in together. Dan had warned Phil that he could be a little bit crass sometimes. Phil had gotten used to it pretty quickly.

"No, not at all!" He took a long sip of his coffee, wishing he could bury his entire red face in the mug.

"Okaaaay, then what? You've being really awkward lately." Dan's fingers paused their rhythmic tapping and he seemed to come to a realization. "Is it the massages?"

The coffee in Phil's throat threatened to choke him. He swallowed it down and coughed, tears springing to his eyes at the hot liquid. He cleared his throat. "Erm, well, not... not exactly." He looked at his friend, who seemed all at once distressed, confused and a bit hurt. Phil hadn't ever had much reason to hide anything from Dan before, but this...

Phil sighed. This was also not a time to start. "Okay, yeah it is. You... you make a lot of noises."

Both of Dan's eyebrows raised. "Noises? I mean, I think it's pretty normal to make noises during a massage, Phil."

"Yeah, but, um, you - you sound like you're..."

"What?"

"Getting off."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And so, what, that makes you uncomfortable?"

Phil shrugged, staring down into his cooling coffee.

Dan leaned back in his chair, _really_ looking at his friend. Phil's body language _screamed_ embarrassment. There was a red flush to his cheeks that Dan couldn't ignore. His knuckles were losing colour in the grip of his coffee mug.

"Have you ever had a massage?" Dan asked after a minute, breaking their tense silence.

Phil looked up, a bit taken back at the abrupt change in subject. "Um, no."

"Cuz I could give _you_ one," Dan offered casually, hiding the quickened beat of his heart.

"And... what would that accomplish?"

Dan shrugged. "Just so you can feel how good it feels, and why I make so much noise. And maybe then it wouldn't be so awkward between us? I dunno. It's worth a shot."

It took a second for Phil to realize with an odd feeling that Dan didn't fully appreciate what Phil had confessed to. Dan probably just thought Phil felt uncomfortable at his noises because he didn't know that was a standard reaction to a well-placed rub on the back. He probably didn't realize that Phil was in fact very attracted to Dan at this point, and further massages would most certainly not _help at all._

Privately, Dan had in fact realized that, one, he didn't even know he had let so many noises escape him, and that two, a flustered and embarrassed Phil was _very interesting_ , and Dan very much wanted to hear what kinds of noises the man could make under his own hands.

"I'm not - I don't have any knots - um," Dan's intense stare was making Phil's mouth malfunction. It would be stupid to turn down a free massage, surely? And Phil would likely be on his stomach, hiding any evidence of excitement. Some of the tension relaxed from his shoulders. "Um, sure?"

"Great! Tonight? After we film the new Sims video?"

"Sounds good." _Dear God what did I just agree to._

~~~

Dan stopped the camera and exited the Sims session. "Man, our Sim house is so much cooler than our house – I mean, Dil has a pool AND a llama hedge. Damn."

"Well, we could get the llama hedge – maybe. But not the pool. Dil is pretty lucky!"

Placing a hand over his heart, Dan sniffled and smiled. "Dil has such good, providing parents."

"Yes indeedy." Dan's casual suggestion that he and Phil were _parents_ sent a flurry of inappropriate images rushing to Phil's mind eye. He simultaneously remembered that it was now "after the Sims video" and therefore massage time.

"Okay then! Food time, and then massage for Phil time!" Patting his stomach, Dan got up to head to the kitchen, calling back as he left. "What do you want?"

"Oh! Um, maybe that stir fry you made before?" He got up to follow Dan into the kitchen, food the last thing on his mind.

Dan opened the fridge and rummaged through, extracting some vegetables. "Coolio. Yeah, I think we've got all the right ingreds."

The atmosphere in the kitchen was decidedly awkward, Phil observed. Dan was acting like his normal self, which meant he was being only a bit more awkward already than the average person. Dinner seemed to evaporate and before Phil knew it he's nodding at Dan, confirming his "appointment with masseuse Daniel" in five minutes in Dan's room.

Phil had no idea what to expect; he'd really never received a massage before. He'd never really had issues with his back and neck, not enough to warrant any attention anyways. He told his body to shut the hell up and calm down as he approached Dan's bedroom.

"Welcome," Dan said sagely, opening his arms to gesture at the room.

A bubble of laughter escaped Phil and the tension within him eased somewhat. At least the guy hadn't lit any scented candles. Actually, Phil reflected, that would be a nice addition – maybe campfire treats or -

"What scent do you want?" Dan interrupted Phil's thoughts, gesturing to a few of the small candles he had by his bed.

Phil grinned at the gesture - he knew Dan didn't understand his obsession with scented candles. "Campfire?"

A match was lit. "Coming right up!"

~~

"Phil, it's okay," Dan murmured. He leaned in closer to Phil, to the heated skin beneath his hands. "Just relax."

 _No,_ Phil thought desperately, it was decidedly _not_ okay. He knew Dan could feel, could see, Phil squirming against the black and white comforter. None of this was okay. He couldn't feel like this – not anymore. When Phil had first met Dan, there had been _feelings_ and he'd squashed them down, telling himself he was too old for Dan, that he needed to let Dan grow as a person etc. Everything he'd romantically and sexually repressed for his roommate had rushed back, had almost taken a precedence over everything else on his mind.

Breathing deeply, Phil focuses on relaxing his body. He listened to Dan's calming breath, felt the warm press and rub of the hands on his back and neck. Inhaled the soothing scent of synthetic campfires. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to stay calm.

Dan frowned, feeling how tense his friend still is. Admittedly he was still unsure of the _exact_ reason – he had a theory though, and it made Dan's heart beat into his throat, made his gut flip with heat. Feelings he'd long ago repressed began to curiously poke at the forefront of his mind. He inhaled deeply and decided to just focus on what he invited Phil in for – easing whatever tension he could. And if he privately admired the pale white skin of his friend's back then so what?

Warm hands eased the tense skin, pressing and rubbing, kneading and pawing, until the tension eased. Dan wasn't sure how much time had passed, and realized he didn't care. His mind had zeroed in on the soft breathing of Phil, the warm pliant skin beneath his hands, the dim lighting. He felt his eyelids droop. Beneath him, Phil sighed softly.

"'M falling asleep," Phil whispered.

"S'okay," Dan whispered back. The whole room was falling asleep. His eyes closed and he felt himself leaning forward. The last thing he remembered was the musky scent of Phil's hair.

~~

_Dan was so ready, so open and demanding for him. Phil felt like his chest was about to burst – he needed to be as close to Dan as possible, but he didn't want to hurt him._

_"Goddamnit, just fuck me already Phil," Dan moaned. He spread his legs even wider, eyes squeezed shut, breathing so hard Phil was worried about dizziness. "What the fuck are you waiting for –ah!"_

_With no warning Phil thrusted forward, burying his cock in Dan, choking off any further sounds, which was a problem, because Dan made beautifully erotic sounds. It was what had caused this whole mess in the first place. Phil leaned down, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh of Dan's ear. "Be loud for me, c'mon, moan," he panted._

_"Make me then," Dan panted back._

_"Fuck you're hot," Phil groaned. Gripping Dan's thighs, he pistoned his hips out, then back in, then-_

Phil woke with a start, breathing hard. Maybe that's what had woken him – his lungs needed proper oxygen intake. It took him a few seconds of rapid blinking to realize that he was, one, on Dan's bed, and two, he was lying shirtless on his side, with Dan's body practically smothering him.

And three, Phil was uncomfortably aroused. In his friend's bed. Lying underneath said friend. Who had just massaged him. Oh. God.

He could feel Dan's hot breath landing on his face on every exhale, his mouth maybe an inch from his cheek. Phil hadn't been this close to another human being in years. Sure he and Dan enjoyed a casual snuggle on the couch now and then, watching a film, but Phil had never been inappropriately aroused in those situations. He wanted to rut down into the blankets, wanted to flip them both over, take Dan's hips in his hands and re-enact the very graphic dream still floating in his mind's eye. He calmed his breathing down, trying to collect himself. He could just... slowly get Dan off of him, escape to his own bedroom, deal with his erection and then re-assess his life.

Except... Phil didn't want to leave. Some part of him needed this physical contact – once he'd had a taste he realized how touch-starved he'd been lately. Maybe he could ignore his arousal and just let Dan's sleep pull him under too? That way they could just continue -

Phil froze, his breathing stopping altogether, eyes flashing open. Dan had kissed his cheek.

"Mmmm," Dan sighed. He moved against Phil, wrapping his arms more securely around him.

Heart hammering in his chest, Phil wondered if his bedmate was awake. Maybe he too was caught in the throes of an erotic dream? This was _not helping_. He groaned quietly in frustration as he felt Dan shift against him again, what must've been his crotch lining up with Phil's ass. He couldn't feel any hardness, _thank God_ , so maybe Dan's mind was relaxed. _That makes one of us_.

A soft, lazy, open-mouth kiss pressed into Phil's hair, then his temple, then the corner of his mouth. With each soft kiss Phil's breathing increased, became shaky, became louder. Those didn't _feel_ like sleepy kisses.

"Dan..." Phil tried to move, needing to see Dan's face. The arms encircling his torso held on tighter.

"'M awake. Just... let me..." The whisper fell directly into Phil's ear and he felt himself flush. Dan's voice was husky with sleep and _maybe something else._

Throat dry, Phil swallowed audibly. He felt dizzy almost, dizzy with the need for more than just chaste kisses pressed to his face. He wanted...

"Do you want..." Dan whispered into his ear again.

Simultaneously Phil moved fully onto his back and Dan moved fully on top of him, their groins matching. Phil immediately groaned, his arms coming up to embrace Dan.

"Yes, all of it, all of you," Phil moaned back.

That made Dan chuckle softly. "Still such a cheeseball."

Phil closed his eyes and grimaced softly. "Stop ruining the mood with cheese talk."

"Sorry." Hesitating for only a second, Dan leaned down and pressed his lips to Phil's.

 _That_ did it. It was like some kind of floodgate within Phil crashed open, breaching his self-control, letting forward a torrent of restrained feelings. He grunted and flipped their positions, leaning over Dan. Their mouths opened against each other, hot muscles writhing together. Phil was impatient to truly hear how loud Dan could be in bed. He wanted _everything._ And Dan would give it to him.

Using his recent dream for inspiration, Phil felt for Dan's thighs and spread them apart, allowing their clothed erections to press closer together. Dan ripped his mouth away from Phil's, gasping, craning his neck back into the pillow.

"Oh, shit, wow, you're _really_ hard already," Dan panted. Wasting no time, he grinded up against Phil, whose eyes fluttered shut despite his need to keep watching Dan.

"Y-yeah, I had a dream about us before I woke – ah – woke up." Phil bit his lip and slammed his hips down into Dan's, making the other man groan. "Also... I've probably been turned on ever since I first massaged you."

A devilish smirk stretched Dan's mouth. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't suspect that."

Phil leaned in and stole a kiss, biting at Dan's lower lip, sucking on it. "You just sounded so fucking hot."

Dan's smirk fell from his face and his cheeks flushed. "Y-yeah?"

It was Phil's turn to smirk. One thing he _had_ noticed in the past six years as Dan's roommate was that Dan usually blushed the rare times Phil swore. Often the younger man would avoid looking Phil in the eye for moments afterward. Now Phil knew why.

"Fuck. Yes." Phil punctuated the words with a kiss. It seemed to prevent Dan from being coherent, that and the way Phil's hand was currently inching its way into Dan's boxers.

"W-wait, here." Dan broke away to hastily remove his shirt, to match Phil.

"Was wondering when you'd do that." Phil hesitated for a second before he yanked at the waistband of Dan's boxers, pulling them down so quickly Dan didn't even notice. Dan closed his legs enough for the boxers to be completely removed. Without looking away from Dan, Phil removed his own boxers, throwing them to land on the floor.

There was perhaps one second of both men realizing it _should have been awkward_ , them both being naked and _very_ aroused, but it wasn't at all. It felt like they'd _finally_ initiated their most natural state of being.

Phil could have said something like " _you're the most beautiful creature in the world"_ or " _god I'm lucky"_ but he liked to think Dan already knew all that. He leaned forward for a kiss, pressing his body flush to Dan's. He wanted to kiss all of him. He broke from Dan's mouth, trailing hot kisses down his face, his jaw, his ear, to his neck.

"Ah..." Dan's moan was a bit choked sounding. He slowly arched his neck to the side, giving Phil more access, breathing hard. His hands twitched against Phil's back, fingers restless.

Phil experimentally bit down on Dan's neck, letting his tongue fall heavy against the flushed skin. He was starting to realize the true reason why Dan never let anyone touch his neck (except for Phil of course).

The guttural moan Dan made was almost _too_ erotic. Phil moaned in concert, grinding into the body beneath him. His tongue lapped at the junction between shoulder and neck, teeth biting, almost gnawing at the skin.

"Ah – oh fuck! Phil – P-Phil – _jesusfuckingchrist-_ d-don't – hickeys – aaaaaaah fffffff -" Dan's vocabulary left him, diluting into an incoherent mess. He convulsed and shuddered beneath Phil, hands now palming and grabbing Phil's ass. Phil almost laughed out loud – he was basically re-creating the phanfiction Dan had written himself, by biting his neck so viciously.

And now Phil _wanted_ their millions of subscribers to see the marks his mouth surely had left behind – they all already shipped them together anyways. He wanted everyone to see who had dominated Dan. That thought made him moan around Dan's neck, as he remembered what he'd been doing to the other man as the dream had ended. His cock pulsed in appreciation of that mental image.

Phil left Dan's neck, not even caring that he'd left a huge purple bruise. _Good_. Dan was still twitching beneath him, head arched back, mouth open, lips glistening, skin flushed pink. Phil thought he could cum just from that sight alone. _Not yet._

Thankful they already had lube within reach, Phil grabbed the open bottle.

Dan noticed and chewed at his lip. Phil looked at his eyes, brown drowned by black, and opened his mouth to ask if it was okay. Dan nodded before Phil even spoke.

Phil wasn't completely sure if Dan had ever done this before, so he would use his own past experience to make it as painless as possible. He lubed up three fingers and, reaching down, stroked and gently probed with his index finger.

"Tell me if..."

"I will, yeah, just – go slowly," Dan whispered. He inhaled deeply, mentally banishing away any nerves fluttering in his gut. He trusted Phil – he knew what he was doing. And Dan wanted to pay attention – next time Phil would be the bottom.

Dan's back arched involuntarily as Phil completely inserted one finger inside his ass. "Ooooooh that's weird oh fuck _oh fuck_ aaaaah - " he bit his lip, breathing hard and squirming both into and away from the intrusion.

Phil said nothing – he didn't trust his voice at the moment. Instead he added a second lubed finger. Dan arched against him again, his body's natural reaction to something so foreign. Slowly he scissored his fingers open and closed, all the while watching Dan's face for any pain or pleasure. Phil's fingers searched for _that spot_ and at once he knew he'd hit Iit – the grimace of discomfort on Dan's face shifted to pleasured wonder, eyes flying open.

"Okay – okay _what the fuck was that –_ ohmygod do not stop -" Moan after moan escaped Dan's mouth as he bucked and thrusted back into Phil's hand.

"Prostate," Phil bit out. He couldn't wait anymore. Dan was ready. Like in his dream, Phil grabbed both of Dan's thighs and spread them far apart.

"Gah – I'm not – that flexible," Dan panted, closing his legs a bit.

"Sorry," Phil winced. "I'm going to – um – are you ready?"

"Yes _yes yes yes fuck me already_ jeeesus," Dan moaned. He raised up a bit to watch in the dim light as Phil's cock entered him, wanting to see and feel everything. His fingers made fists in the blankets and he moaned low in his throat as slowly, inch by agonizing inch, Phil was completely buried.

"Oooooooh fuck that's even better than in my dream." Phil collapsed onto Dan's chest, almost in disbelief over how _good_ it was. His hands blindly groped at Dan's legs, his hips his _whatever_ as he carefully thrust in and out, always being careful to not go too fast.

"Haaaah – urgh – w-wait, it's not – ah, can you – AH THERE WE GO," Dan cried out in pleasure as Phil adjusted his angle, hitting the prostate again and again. Dan's cock was trapped between his and Phil's stomachs, the stilumation was almost too much as he rocked back against Phil, wanting _more._

"I – I don't think I'm going – _fuck –_ to last m-much longer," Phil groaned. He dipped his forehead to rest against Dan's, his hips stuttering against Dan's. "S-sorry."

A breathless laugh escaped Dan. "We'll – ah – just have to do this again then," he panted.

"Yeesssss," Phil hissed.

"Just fuck me hard till you cum," Dan bit out.

Phil moaned, those words doing him in. Three more _hard_ thrusts and he was gone, his orgasm ripping through his body, making him see white spots. Like an echo he felt Dan convulse beneath him, felt a spurt of hot liquid between their chests.

The room was filled with the sound of both men trying to catch their breath. After a minute Phil could feel Dan shaking beneath him. Phil raised up on his arms, scared he'd hurt Dan, only to find him laughing silently, a hand over his face. Phil smiled and removed the hand.

"Fucking hell," Dan chuckled. "Just. Wow."

"What? What's so funny?"

Dan's eyes crinkled with mirth as he stared up at Phil, face still flushed. "Just. Everything. How long it took us to get to here. How the phangirls are going to react. The internet's probably going to explode and everyone will know why. There are probably betting pools on. And.. Just.. The fact that I now probably have more knots in my back than before."

Phil dropped his head into Dan's neck, chuckling a bit. "We don't have to tell anyone for a bit if you don't want to."

"Excuse me? Rude. Why the hell would I keep this a secret? It's not like half the world doesn't already ship us anyways. Hell I think even my own mother does. Also, you may have left a massive bruise on my neck, so thanks for that."

Phil smiled into Dan's neck, tempted to leave another such bruise there. "We can ease into it then."

"Sure." Dan wrapped his arms around Phil. "This is... nice. But I'm a mess. Shower?"

Phil rolled off of Dan, grimacing at the mess on his stomach and down his legs. "Um. I don't think we can fit together. You can go first."

"Okay. But we should get a bigger shower then."

~~~

Dan and Phil decided, for efficiency, to do the next Dan's liveshow together. Dan still had a massive hickey on his neck (Phil had renewed the bruise the night before), and had chosen to brazenly display it by wearing his famous potato-sack jumper. Phil told the butterflies in his stomach to please just relax. It would be fine.

They figure maybe 5,000 people had entered the chat, and had seen Dan's neck, before Younow crashed. Dan and Phil sat at their desk, not surprised in one bit at the server dying. Not saying a word, Dan opened up a Tumblr tab and they both observed the highly entertaining phan-splosion that followed.


End file.
